Sage and the Magical Journey
Sage and the Magical Journey by Rockydog13 Characters: Chase Skye Rocky Tundra Sage Aurora Winter Summer Special Guests: Minerva Mcgonagall Rubeus Hagrid Fang Mrs. Norris Madame Pomona Sprout Madame Pomfrey Laura Axens Summary: Young Sage is on his way home after training to be a forest ranger pup. On the way helps a owl with a injured wing in the woods not knowing how special this owl is. Tired after his training and helping, he takes a nap under a giant oak tree near the lookout, however, while he sleeps, he is carried away by two owls, one being the one he helped. When he wakes up, he discovers he is in a castle in a faraway land. He contacts his family but in the process, is discovered by the headmistresses of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall. She discovers that Sage must have a gift because non-magical beings could not get to the school in any way. He is sorted into a house and learns the ways of a wizard. He learns quickly and flourishes but he soon learns in the process that his house has not won the House or Quidditch cup in 25 years. Will he find a way to end this streak and will he be reunited with his family? Story: It was a calm spring day and Sage, now 3 and a half months old and just coming off his boxing championship win, was now in training to be a forest ranger pup. He just finished the day's training and that is where the story begins. Sage: Sighs What a day. Planting trees, learning the different flora and fauna, and how to stop a forest fire. I should be ready for huh? What the? He heard a panicked hooting sound coming from the glen. He ran there and he saw a young snowy white owl with a injured wing. Sage: Oh, hang on, your wing is hurt, don't move, I'll help you. Just leaf it to me. Barks Bandage. He quickly wrapped up the wing and soon the young owl started flapping happily and was nuzzling him. Sage: OK calm down, it tickles. You better get home little guy, your family must be worried about you. The little owl took off and Sage went back to the lookout and called his Mom. Sage: Yawning, ''Mom, how you doing? Tundra: Good son, your father just came in all muddy. Your sisters, Summer, and I are trying to catch him to get him to Katie for a bath. Summer: Aunt Tundra, there is a brown and gray tail near this pillow. Tundra: ''Giggles Found him, what are you up to? Sage: I just finished my training and my first wildlife rescue. Summer: I cannot wait to hear about it. Aurora and Winter: Us too! Tundra: We will be looking forward to hearing it. You sound tired, you should take a little nap when you get back. Sage: Don't worry Mom, I will be sleeping under the big oak tree by the lookout. Tundra: OK son, we will see you when we get back from your father's bath. Rocky: NO!!! Not a bath! Tundra: Uh-oh. Sounds like your father is trying to get out of his bath again. See you soon. Sage: Bye mom. He walked back to the tree and soon, he curled up for a nap. However, he was not alone, as soon as he feel asleep the owl he helped and a larger white owl picked him up and they took off, unknown to them, a certain Cockapoo and German Shepard saw everything. Meanwhile, Tundra and the gang came back and discovered a pup missing. Summer: Sage? Aurora: Sage? Winter: Sage where are you? Tundra: He said he was going to be sleeping under the tree. Rocky: He was here, but where is he now? Skye: He went flying. Tundra: Huh? Chase: While he was sleeping under the tree, two white owls picked him up and flew off with him. Tundra: What?! Skye: I am so sorry. I tried to catch them but they flew to quickly. Tundra: Oh Rocky!!'' Sobbing My baby! Summer: It was my fault. I told him about the tree to sleep under, if he just came here, this would not have happened. Aurora: Daddy, don't our tags have a homing beacon in them? Rocky: Good idea, I'll track his tag, maybe he escaped. ''He tracked the tag and it showed something surprising. Rocky: Guys, it shows he is in England. We need to get going. Tundra: Calmer Right, I better pack. Aurora, Winter, and Summer: Us too. With that the 5 pup rescue party was underway to bring back their friend, brother, and son. While a ocean and continent away, Sage was waking up and his adventure was about to begin. Sage: Yawning ''That was a good nap, now I just need to get ba.a., huh, where am I? ''Looking around he was in a castle's great hall and he was at the table in a large throne like seat. Sage: Where am I, it feels like I am in a storybook, but it feels so re... AHH! Looking up, he saw a large Neapolitan Mastiff and a cat with red eyes looking at him. The Mastiff had droll dropping from his jowls and the cat looked hungry. Poor Sage never felt this scared since that day at the farm. Sage: Screaming ''Please don't eat me! ''He took off running only to run into a closet and was stuck inside. '' Sage: Hello? Can anyone get me out of here? ''At that moment, a voice came towards him, terrified, he cowered and hid behind a broom. Minerva: Who in the world is causing all of this? All the students are away on spring holiday. I swear, if those gnomes got in the castle again, I will tell the staff to get the oh.'' Her expression softened when she saw the tail and upon moving the broom, she saw the poor puppy cowering with his paws over his eyes. You poor dear. What happened to you? Sage: ''Whimpering I don't know. One minute I was sleeping under a tree back home in Adventure Bay, the next thing I knew, I was on a large seat here with a large dog and cat looking at me hungrily. Crying I want to go hoooomme! Minerva: Its OK, calm down, they won't eat you. Sage: Sniffling Really? Hagrid: No no! Fang may look fierce but he's a big coward. Mrs Norris may look and act fierce, she is just a large kitten. Headmistress, who is this? Minerva: I don't know, he isn't a student here because he is a dog from the United States. Hagrid: But he must be of a magical family, because non-magical types cannot pass through the barrier to our world much less this school. Minerva: True, he must have a gift for magic. Yes, I think he will do quite well at the school. Sage: School? Hagrid: This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where young students come to learn magic and other essential skills surrounding the mystical arts. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and the grounds. Minerva: I am Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistresses of the school, and what is your name? Sage: My name is Sage. I can't be a wizard because I am just a forest ranger trainee. I am also just a pup. Minerva: You have magic within you, I can feel it. You did something that brought you here. Sage: Well, I helped a owl which was injured and that was before I fell asleep under a large oak tree. Hagrid: Was this owl young and white? Sage: Yeah! It was! Minerva: That explains it all then. Sage: Huh? Rubeus: That little owl is training to deliver mail and letters to the students here and was lost for weeks. After you helped it, it picked you up with its friend and brought you here. Sage: Do you have a phone, I need to call my family, let them know I am okay. Minerva: Sorry, we do not have telephones of any kind. But I can have Hagrid meet your parents, I feel they know you are here. Hagrid, when they arrive in London, meet them at the airport and take them to the station. They can catch the train here. But first, get him the supplies he needs to learn here at Diagon Alley. Sage: Learn here? Minerva: You will be our newest student. Sage: Whoa! I cannot believe it! Minerva: Yes, but first, you must be sorted into your house. Sage: House? Minerva: The houses of this school are like teams and family. You all work together to earn points in triumphs. If any students break any rules, points are lost from the total score. At year's end, the house with the most points, wins the House Cup. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Sage: How do I do that? Minerva: With the sorting hat. Sage: Huh? With that, she put the hat on him, it was so big, it covered him. The hat murmured and the it announced the house. Hat: Got it! Hufflepuff! Minerva then took Sage back to the Great Hall and got him something to eat and then two women came in. Sage: Who are they? Minerva: That is Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse and that is Madame Pomona Sprout, Herbology teacher, and head of Hufflepuff house. Madame Pomona Sprout: Welcome Sage, I am pleased to have the first pup in school history in my house. Sage: Thanks, yawns Well I better turn in. Where does Fang sleep? Madame Pomfrey: Why do you ask that? Sage: Because I am just a pup, I should sleep with the other dog here. Minerva: Oh no! You sleep with your fellow students in Hufflepuff. Professor, take him to the Hufflepuff common room. Madame Pomona Sprout: Yes ma'am, come along. She led Sage to a painting of a bowl of fruit she then uttered a password after tickling the pear and then the painting opened. Sage jumped back in alarm at this, but soon the two went in. The common room was yellow but had a earthly, homey feeling to it. Mrs. Pomona Sprout: This is the common room, where the students talk, play wizard chess, study, or just relax after a day of school. Through this tunnel, is the boys dormitory, that one there is the girls. Follow me. The two go through the tunnel and inside, a assortment of four poster beds were there. Madame Pomona Sprout: Here is your bed, the basin there is in case you get cold feet, another student will help. At that moment, a spirit of a friar came by. Sage: AHH! Is that a ghost?! Cowering under the bed Madame Pomona Sprout: Calm down, the ghosts here are the spirits of past founders and influential persons, they mean no harm. In two days, you begin your first lessons in the greenhouses, I will have a prefect take you there and to the other classes. You will also need to wear a uniform which will be here tomorrow with your things, now you better get to sleep, the students will be back tomorrow and will love to meet you. Sage: OK. Good night. With that, Sage climbed under the quilt and relaxed, he was a little scared still about being away from his family, but he was excited, tomorrow, he would meet many new friends and the day after, he would begin his wizard training. The next day, as he woke up, he saw at the foot of his bed a assortment of school supplies ranging from his uniform to the spell books he would need to learn to the cauldron he would make potions to his wand. He changed into his uniform and walked out of the common room and headed for the great hall. Outside the hall, he heard Minerva talking. Minerva: Students, I am pleased to announce we have a new student joining us. His name is Sage and he has been sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was unexpectedly brought here by our owls yesterday and he may still be a little nervous, so I expect you all to treat him with respect. Come on in Sage. With that, the doors opened and as Sage looked inside, he saw the four large tables that were empty yesterday filled with students from their respected houses. He walked in and sat himself down at his house's table next to a girl of 17 with curly brown hair. '' Laura Axens: Hi there, You look handsome in your uniform. Sage: Blushing Thank you. You look nice as well. Laura Axens: Thanks, what is your wand? I have a 8 inch oak dragon heartstring. Sage: I don't know, this is my wand but I don't know what it is. ''He shows his wand. Laura Axens: It is a 7-inch Dogwood with a unicorn hair. Nice. By the way, I am Laura Axens. I am in my 7th and final year here. Sage: 7 Years? Will I have to be here that long? Minerva: No no. You will learn for the rest of the year. You will be a full wizard by the time the others graduate. Sage: Oh OK. With that the students ate and went to the quad. At that moment, Laura's happy expression faded. Laura Axens: Oh, there go those Slytherins again. Sage: What's wrong with them? Laura: They have won the house cup and the quidditch cup for 10 years in a row. We are the only house here close to beating them this year. They have 427 points and we have 385 points. If only we could overtake them. Sage: So? Laura Axens: They act like they are so better than us, playing tricks and getting away with them, and worst of all, rubbing their superiority in our faces. Especially in Hufflepuff's because we have not won either cup in 25 years. Sage: Well that's not right! I went through something like this once and it will not happen again! At that moment, a golden blur flew past them and nearly knocked down everyone. Sage: What was that?! Hagrid: Sorry everyone, the golden snitch was knocked out of the quidditch equipment case and is flying on the loose again. Sage: Laura, duck its coming back! In that moment, Sage grabbed a broom to swat it away but in that moment, it took off with him on it. Sage: Help! What is going on here?! Hagrid: Hold on Sage, I'll get help! The poor pup was flying on the broom left and right and then before he knew it, he caught up to the snitch. Sage: I better catch this thing before it causes more trouble. He got to the edge of the broom and in that instant, caught the snitch in his mouth. The snitch stopped flapping and was a small golden ball. Sage: Muffled ''Yes! Cauwgt It! ''Looking forward AHH! In that instant, he flew through a hoop on the Quidditch Pitch and flew into a audience booth when he landed head-first into the seats. He quickly blacked out. Moments later, he woke up in a bed with a headache and Laura and Madame Pomfrey looking at him. Sage: Groaning ''What happened? Laura Axens: You flew off after trying to protect me from being hit by the snitch. Madame Pomfrey: Then you landed in the audience booth head first, breaking a few seats upon landing. Luckily there was no serious damage but you do have a nasty headache. Sage: ''Whimpering ''Oh no! I caused damage to the seats, I am probably going to lose points for this, and on my first day. Minerva: ''Coming in ''Not this time. You protected a student from being hurt. We all talked it over. 10 points will be awarded to Hufflepuff for your actions. Also, you have quite the skills on a broomstick and in quidditch, you caught that snitch quite quickly. Sage: Well I did not want anyone getting hurt by it. Minerva: In fact, I and Professor Sprout decided you will be the new Hufflepuff Seeker.. Sage: Seeker? Laura Axens: The seeker catches the snitch and ends the game. Minerva:That's right. Laura here is one of the chasers for Hufflepuff. Sage: Huh? ''Puzzled After a brief explanation of quidditch and its rules and players, Sage got it. Sage: Well I understand clearly now. Minerva: With some practice, you will be a excellent seeker. Sage: Groans I better get back to the common room. I need to rest for my first day of lessons tomorrow. He tried walking but was so dizzy he walked into a suit of armor. '' ''clang! Minerva; Sage, You better have Miss Axens take you back, you may be a little dizzy. Sage: Good idea. With that, the two left the hospital wing and went back to the common room. Poor Sage was so dizzy he feel asleep on the plush armchair. Laura took off his uniform and then put a blanket around him, kissed him and went to bed. Sage was soon dreaming about his first day of lessons and his first day on the quidditch field. The next day, he woke up and changed into uniform again and went off to the great hall, after eating, the prefect took him to greenhouse 5 where his lessons began. Madame Pomona Sprout: Class, today we will learn how to properly cultivate Gillyweed. Could anyone tell me the properties of Gillyweed and its purposes? Sage? Sage: Gillyweed is a plant commonly found growing in the Mediterranean Sea. This plant can give a witch or wizard the ability to breathe underwater like a fish and cause the feet and hands to web-like fins. The effects are only temporary however because after 1 hour, the properties of the plant wear off. Madame Pomona Sprout: Excellent Sage! You have been doing your homework. 15 points to Hufflepuff. Now since these plants are seedlings, we will not be harvesting, but we need to trim the excess growth for proper cultivation. Take your shears and carefully trim the excess growth off and then place that at the base of the plant. With that, all the students properly tended their plants and went on to the next lessons. Sage soon after learned so much, he learned how to read tea leaves, mastered the art of disarming a rouge, and achieved the art of levitation. He did have trouble with the spell on how to counter a boggart when it turned into Marley. After his lessons, he and Laura went to the Quidditch pitch and practiced flying skills and evasive maneuvers from bludgers or other players. Soon the day ended with him heading to the common room. There he got a surprise. Sage: What a day, we caught up to Slytherin point wise, they have 463 we have 420. If we can keep this up, we may just win the house cup.. Huh? He walked into the common room and saw Laura and five other students in golden robes with the Hufflepuff crest. ''What are you guys wearing? Laura Axens: These are our quidditch uniforms, they are the jerseys which we wear to support our house in the game. The goggles are for when it rains or snows so we can see better, the gloves to protect our hands, and the robe underneath to keep us warm in the winds. We have a surprise for you, look. ''She motioned to a package wrapped in golden paper. Sage: Wow! What is this?! Laura Axens: Open it and see. He eagerly opened the package and saw inside his own quidditch uniform and a broom his size. The uniform was like the others but it had his name on the back with the number 7 on it. The broom was a Firebolt Sumpreme engraved with his name. Sage: Wow! It's awesome! Laura Axens: Try it on. He eagerly tried on the uniform and when he came out, he looked like a winner. Sage:Thanks you guys, I cannot wait to try it out. Laura Axens: You won't have to. Tomorrow is our semi-final match against the #3 seeded Ravenclaw. We beat them, we go to the cup finals to face Slytherin. Groans ''They handed Gryffindor a embarrassing thrashing 410 to 40 but with you on our team, we may beat them. Sage: Great! ''With that, the 7 took off the uniforms and went to bed. However, somepup was about to have a rough night. In the middle of the night, Laura was awakened by the sound of someone crying. Laura Axens: Groggily ''What is that? ''Walking to the common room, she saw Sage sitting by the fireplace. The poor puppy was crying softly but the tears fell from his eyes like a spring shower. ''Sage? What's the matter? Sage: ''Crying and Sniffling I had a terrible dream Laura. Laura Axens: What was it about? Sage: I dreamed that I couldn't grab the snitch and I fell off my broom. You were all mad at me that I lost the match which also cost Hufflepuff the cup. You all left me and I was alone. I was also called a mistake and a jinx. Sobbing I don't want to let you guys down. Laura Axens: Picking him up and cradling him ''You don't have to worry about that Sage. We won't hate you if that happens. It will be your first match and it's okay to be nervous. ''At that moment the other 5 team members came out. ''Guys, poor Sage just had a terrible nightmare. He thinks that we will hate him. Guys we should show him we will care. Come on guys. ''With that, the 6 other teammates hugged him and reassured him. Laura even tickled his belly and made him giggle. The seven then went back to bed. '' ''The next morning, Laura and her teammates donned the quidditch gear but one pup was still missing. She found Sage looking out the window. Laura Axens: Come on Sage, its time to play. Sage: Sighs Maybe you should find someone else. I know you guys care, but I don't want to hurt your feelings by losing. Laura Axens: Sage, kneeling down to rub behind his floppy ears. We picked you as the seeker not because you caught the snitch quickly, it is because we saw the talent you have. If we win or lose, you did your best and that is all we want from you. Sage: Perking up ''Well when you put it like that, let's fly! ''He quickly donned his Quidditch uniform, grabbed his broom with his mouth, and the 7 walked to the pitch where they planned their strategy and got ready. Laura Axens: Ready Sage? Sage: Gulps ''Yes. Let's go. ''With that, Sage and his teammates mounted their brooms and took to the sky. They flew around to get the feel of their brooms with the conditions and there across from them as they got into the starting formation, were 7 students in blue robes and they looked at them with the look of competitive spirit. With the referee's signal, the bludgers and snitch were released. With the throw of the quaffle, the game began! '' Laura: Play 5C Go! ''With that, Hufflepuff picked off the quaffle and with a pass play in the form of a zig-zag formation managed to get it in by throwing it out of the keeper's reach. Ding! '' ''The score was 10-0 and after multiple rounds back and fourth, it was 90-40 Hufflepuff when Sage saw it. The golden snitch fly past him and he quickly took off after it with the Ravenclaw seeker hot on the trail of it too! They both flew down, up, left and right until at last, the Ravenclaw seeker fell off his broom and Sage closed in and with his paw, he snatched it. With the sound of the referee's whistle, the match was over. Hufflepuff had beaten Ravenclaw 240-40. The entire team and house erupted with happiness, it was the first time in 10 years that Hufflepuff would go for the Quidditch cup. As soon as the team landed and the seven got back, Sage got a big surprise. The entire house made a party for him loaded with the sweets and drinks everyone enjoyed. Sage: All this for me? We didn't win the cup yet. Laura: You got us into the final and maybe, we could win the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. You gave the students hope. Hands him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans ''Try one, they are every flavor you would like. Sage: ''Taking one and eating it ''MM Bacon. ''The party lasted into the night and when everyone went to sleep, Sage was curled up in his bed and his mind was at ease. However, he knew he could not rest easy yet, he still had the final match against Slytherin and he needed to find a way to help Hufflepuff overtake Slytherin for the house cup. The next day, he heard a commotion coming from the great hall. Sage: Running to the hall '' What happened? Minerva: I have bad news, our supply of Gillyweed was tainted because a bottle of Basilisk venom leaked into it, thus making it poisoned. We cannot get more because there is a shortage. Sage: Oh no! ''Thinking ''Wait, Mrs. Mcgonagall, I may have a idea. Minerva: What is it? Sage: I remember reading something about properly growing it i from simple leaves. We could do a spell to turn a tank of freshwater from the lake into water from the Mediterranean Sea where it grows. Minerva: That might work, but we need a lot of helpers to cultivate it. Laura Axens: Leave that to us headmistresses. ''The entire Hufflepuff house came into the hall. Sage: Come on guys, we need to start cultivating. With that, the entire house went to greenhouse 5 and with the supervision of Madame Pomona Sprout, they turned the tank of water from the lake into Mediterranean water and carefully, the students planted the leaves of the only Gillyweed not tainted. '' Sage: I hope this works, if it doesn't, the school will be Gillyweed-less. Laura Axens: Sage, I know it will work, with you and Professor Sprout leading us, this will help the school. ''With Sage and Madame Pomona Sprout's guidance, the leaves turned into full plants. Soon after that, they started the process again. Sage: We did it guys, bring this Gillyweed to Minerva, I hope she will be impressed. Minerva: Walking in ''I am indeed. You all did such a fine job, I am pleased to announce that Hufflepuff will receive 80 points for this service and Sage, you have completed all the lessons with honors, after the Quidditch final and house cup presentation tomorrow you shall be a full fledged wizard. Sage: Really?! Minerva: Yes. Oh, there is a surprise waiting for you in the Hufflepuff common room. Sage: A surprise, really? Laura Axens: Come on Sage, let's go. ''The two went to the common room and Sage got a happy surprise. Sage: I wonder what it is. I cannot imagine anything being as exciting as this... Looking in, he saw his family and Summer. Sage: Guys! Summer! Rocky Tundra Aurora Winter and Summer: Sage! The 5 others dog-piled Sage and kissed, hugged, and nuzzled him. Winter: What are you wearing? Sage: My school uniform. I am in the house of Hufflepuff. Aurora: Nervously looking at his crest Where is the badger? Sage: There is no badger. It is just the house symbol. Putting his paw on his sister. Summer: Shyly Sage, you look cute in that. Sage: Blushing Thanks Summer. Oh this is Laura Axens, she helped me out here and is the captain of our house Quidditch team. Laura: Its nice to meet all of you. Rocky: Likewise, thanks for helping our son. Laura Axens: It was nothing, your son has helped us in Hufflepuff. Tomorrow, we play Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. Tundra: Quidditch? Puzzled Sage: It's a cool sport that the wizards and witches here compete in. Tomorrow we play for the school title. Laura Axens: In her quidditch uniform, ''Which reminds me, we need to practice. Sage: Oh yeah. ''He runs into the boys dormitory and changed into his Quidditch uniform. ''Come on guys, you can watch me practice. All: Let's go! ''With that, the 7 went to the pitch and watched the practice. Tundra and Rocky were impressed how Sage was flying on the broom and how quickly he caught the snitch. As the practice ended, Sage invited his family to dinner and when it was time for bed, he led his family and Summer to Hagrid's cottage for the night. As all the family went to sleep, they knew tomorrow was a going to be a big day. The next day, the entire family came to the great hall for breakfast and were greeted by Sage and Laura. Sage: Hey guys, you sleep well? Rocky: Great, I wish I could have slept outside though. Tundra: Rocky, that would mean another bath. Rocky: Shudders Never mind. Sage: So you guys excited for the championship match this Afternoon? Aurora: Yeah, we cannot wait. With that, breakfast ended, the test scores were handed out to the students and Sage passed all the classes with honors, and before anyone knew it, it was time for the Quidditch final. '' Laura Axens: Ready Sage? Sage: Uh-huh! Let's go for it Laura! Laura Axens: Wow, you are much more confident today! Sage: Well, my family is here to cheer me on, and we have the house of Hufflepuff behind us. ''With that the two hugged and the seven mounted their brooms and took off. They took their starting positions across from the Slytherin team in their emerald green uniforms. With the release of the balls, the match begun. After much playing, the score was 290-150 Slytherin. '' Laura Axens: Sage, we need to catch that Snitch, its the only way we can beat them. Sage: Well, I better get it. ''After that, Sage was hot on the Golden Snitch's trail as well as the Slytherin Seeker. However, Sage was closing in on it. Slytherin resorted to a trick, they used the Flippendo spell to try and knock poor Sage off the broom. They missed many times until finally, the spell connected and poor Sage fell off his broom but not before catching something in his mouth. Laura:'' Sage, are you all right?! ''Getting off her broom and running to the poor pup as well as his entire Family and Summer. Sage: Muffled Wow, what hawppened Laura? Laura: Sage? Puzzled by his speech. Sage: Oh, Sowwy. In that moment, he spit out the Golden Snitch. Laura Axens: Sage! You did it! Picking him up and hugging him tight. In that instant, the entire area, minus the Slytherin section roared with applause, The final score was 300-290 in favor of Hufflepuff. After the trophy presentation, the entire house went to the common room along with Summer, Sage's Family, and Madame Pomona Sprout. Sage was carried in by Madame Pomfrey who just completed a medical check on him after that fall.His right paw was wrapped in bandages. There was a photo shoot of the winning team for the Hufflepuff Trophy case. After that, the students dressed in their student robes and went to the Great Hall where Minerva was waiting. Minerva: Students, before we award the cup, there is a little matter of business to take care of. During the match, it was discovered Slytherin used the Flippendo spell to try and sabotage the Hufflepuff Seeker. They will lose 50 points for this disgusting attempt of winning. Now, the points stand as thus. In fourth place, Slytherin with 424 points. Applause Minerva: In third place, Ravenclaw with 438 points. Applause Minerva: In second place, Gryffindor with 460 points. Applause Minerva: And finally, clapping her hands, the Hogwarts crest banners were transformed into golden and black banners with a badger and the house crest on them, ''with 535 points, Hufflepuff wins the house cup. ''Loud cheers came from the table of Hufflepuff. Summer and Sage's family were giving sage affection with the playful noogie from Daddy Rocky. As the celebration ended and everyone went back to their common rooms. The next morning, as everyone prepared to leave Sage and Laura went to the Owlery. Sage had one more thing to do. Sage: Hey little guy. Nuzzling the little white owlet. ''I wanted to thank you. You have given me a adventure and a experience I could never forget. I learned so much, achieved things I never thought i could, and made a new friend. Laura, I wish there was a way we could stay in touch. Minerva: There is. I talked it over. This little owlet will belong to you Laura. It will send messages to Sage and you two can stay in contact as long as possible. I figure it is the least I could do after what happened in the beginning. Sage and Laura Axens: Really?! Laura Axens: Thank you Headmistress. ''With that, the two reunited with Sage's family and the 7 boarded the train. Sage gave them a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored beans and they all indulged in them. Except for Rocky on one occasion when he got a liver-flavored bean. Before exiting the train, Sage gave Laura his address. The two hugged for the last time as students and parted ways. When they returned home. Sage had placed his wizard gear in a trunk and stored it in his closet. He was a full wizard but he felt he would not need the skills he learned as much here. He placed the golden snitch he caught in the final in a glass case and put it next to his Championship Belt to remind him of his epic adventure. Sage then ran out to Summer and the two went to the pup-park and he treated Summer to a swing ride and a ice-cream cone. Licking it, he got some on his nose which led to the first kiss as Summer licked it off. It was not magic, it was romance. Sage would never forget this or the time he spent at Hogwarts as long as he lived. The End.